Barney's Jungle Friends / We Love Our Family (Standard Version)
Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 75 * Part 1: Barney's Jungle Friends Intro * Part 2: BJF - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Pick Up Your Part of the World (2009 Version) * Part 4: BJF - Chapter 2 * Part 5: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (2009 Version) * Part 6: BJF - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Over in the Meadow (2009 Version) * Part 8: BJF - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Here We Go Again (2009 Version) * Part 10: BJF - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Raindrop Song (2009 Version) * Part 12: BJF - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Every Animal Talks in its Own Special Ways (2009 Version) * Part 14: BJF - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Jungle Adventure (2009 Version) * Part 16: BJF - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Hear Music Everywhere (2009 Version) * Part 18: BJF - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Flowers (2009 Version) * Part 20: BJF - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Way Up in the Tree (2009 Version) * Part 22: BJF - Chapter 11 * Part 23: If You're Happy and You Know It (2009 Version) * Part 24: BJF - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Rock Like a Monkey (2009 Version) * Part 26: BJF - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Colors Make Me Happy (2009 Version) * Part 28: BJF - Chapter 14 * Part 29: What Should I Do (2009 Version) * Part 30: BJF - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Protect Our Earth (2009 Version) * Part 32: BJF - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Every Day is Earth Day (2009 Version) * Part 34: BJF - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I Love You (2009 Version) * Part 36: BJF - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Barney's Jungle Friends Credits * Part 38: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 11 Version) * Part 39: TWAMI - Chapter 1 * Part 40: Hush Little Baby (2007 Version) * Part 41: TWAMI - Chapter 2 * Part 42: Me and My Teddy (2007 Version) * Part 43: TWAMI - Chapter 3 * Part 44: Everybody Needs a Nap (2007 Version) * Part 45: TWAMI - Chapter 4 * Part 46: Hooray for Moms and Dads (2007 Version) * Part 47: TWAMI - Chapter 5 * Part 48: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 49: TWAMI - Chapter 6 * Part 50: Barney's Music Box - The Wheels on the Bus * Part 51: WCR - Chapter 1 * Part 52: Good Morning (2006 Version) * Part 53: WCR - Chapter 2 * Part 54: I Just Can Wait (2006 Version) * Part 55: WCR - Chapter 3 * Part 56: Me and My Family (2006 Version) * Part 57: WCR - Chapter 4 * Part 58: I Hear Music Everywhere (2006 Version) * Part 59: WCR - Chapter 5 * Part 60: Everyone is Special (2006 Version) * Part 61: WCR - Chapter 6 * Part 62: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 63: Barney's Music Box - If You're Happy and You Know It * Part 64: GV - Chapter 1 * Part 65: The Having Fun Song (2007 Version) * Part 66: GV - Chapter 2 * Part 67: The Things I Want to Do (2007 Version) * Part 68: GV - Chapter 3 * Part 69: Silly Sounds (2007 Version) * Part 70: GV - Chapter 4 * Part 71: Happy Dancing (2007 Version) * Part 72: GV - Chapter 5 * Part 73: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 74: GV - Chapter 6 * Part 75 and Final Part: We Love our Family Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Barney's Jungle Friends * That's What a Mommy Is! * Welcome, Cousin Riff * Grandpa's Visit